<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers and hot chocolate by that_space_ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356162">Flowers and hot chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_space_ace/pseuds/that_space_ace'>that_space_ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flowers, Janus Sanders gets beat up, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, high school bullies come back, idk what else to put here, so please dont be mean, this is my first work for this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_space_ace/pseuds/that_space_ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus always thought that he may never have a soulmate. After all who could possibly go their whole life without getting hurt? He feels bad for a soulmate that he might have though. He always gets hurt and his poor soulmate is probably covered in flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers and hot chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When your soulmate gets injured you grow flowers in that area.</p><p>This is my first work in this fandom and my second work period. I tried writing something a few years ago and kinda gave up. </p><p>I hope you like it. And please tell me how I did. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus had always wondered if he had a soulmate. He never had any flowers growing on him. Remus said that some people didn’t have soulmates. Patton said that some people are just really careful and don’t get hurt that often. </p><p><br/>But Janus did worry about his potential soulmate. He was always getting into fights. Whether it was because someone said something about Remus or if he was getting bullied. It wasn’t his fault that he had a birthmark across the left side of his face or that his soulmate never got hurt. His soulmate was probably covered in flowers all the time. They were probably able to know just how to match their outfits to their flowers. </p><p><br/>Janus wishes that he could just make his soulmate’s life easier. He just didn’t know how to do that.</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p><br/>Today was just a normal day for Janus. He got to say hi to his brother before he started his shift and he got to hang out with Remus after work. Everything was going great and he even managed to go the whole day without any incidents. </p><p><br/>So naturally, he panicked when he got an unexpected call from Logan, one of his brother's soulmates. </p><p><br/>“Hello, is everything okay Logan?” Janus called worry evident in his voice.</p><p><br/>“Salutations Janus. Patton wanted me to call you and ask you if you wanted to hang out with us and a few friends this weekend. His phone died on his way home and he wanted to tell you now so that he wouldn’t forget.” Logan explained in his monotone voice.</p><p><br/>“Um, okay. Thanks for letting me know. I should be free I’ll call you and let you know if that changes, we both know that Patton would forget.” Janus responded while preparing a bowl of ramen for dinner.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Janus. Have a good evening.” Logan said before hanging up.</p><p><br/>“Those three are going to be the death of me,” Janus said out loud while he waited for his food.</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p><br/>The rest of the week went by fairly quickly and smoothly. So it was just Janus’ luck that he would run into one of his high school bullies on his daily walk before he was going to meet his friends and brother.</p><p><br/>“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little miss soulless. What a pleasant surprise.” Jeromy exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“Look man, I don’t want any issues. I just want to go back to my apartment and get ready for something I have planned.” Janus explained sneaking his hand behind his back to grab his phone.</p><p><br/>“JJ buddy, where are you putting your hand? Are you trying to hurt me? Wow JJ you think that you can overpower me. You little wimpy Janus. I thought you were smarter than that.” And with that, he decked Janus and kicked him in the knee.</p><p><br/>“HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DUDE I HAVE SOMEWHERE I HAVE TO BE IN AN HOUR!” Janus yelled.</p><p><br/>“Well, I guess you’ll just have to hurry then JJ,” Jeromy called behind him as he walked away.</p><p><br/>“Fucking bastard,” Janus whispered when he picked himself up.</p><p><br/>Once he got back to his apartment he changed and rubbed bruise cream on his face where Jeromy had punched him. His sorrow for his possible soulmate came back and he thought about canceling his plans so that he wouldn’t cause any more issues for the poor person. Just as he was about to he got a text from Patton about how excited he was to have his favorite people together for a picnic. And how could Janus say no to that?</p><p><br/>Deciding that he could deal with it he walked to the park to meet his brother and friends. There was one face that Janus hadn’t seen before so he had to be careful about how much he said. He didn’t want to make things too much harder for his soulmate today.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya Janus! This is Remy. Roman met him at work and he wanted to come. I hope you don’t mind. I know how you feel about new people.” Patton explained in one breath. Janus shook his head at his brother's antics.</p><p><br/>“Nice to meet you, Remy. I’m Janus but I’m sure that you picked that up already.” Janus spoke to the other man.</p><p><br/>“‘Sup gurl,” Remy replied with a nod. </p><p><br/>Wow, this one was something else. Once Janus spotted Remus he walked over and pushed the other as a greeting. They talked for a while and Patton mentioned that there would be one more person coming today but they were running a little late. </p><p><br/>When the new person arrived Janus’ whole world stopped. He saw some flowers building upon his cheek and a beautiful face right behind it. When the two made eye contact the other person dropped the bag that they were holding.</p><p> </p><p>“-us, Janus hey what’s wrong?” Remus called snapping Janus out of his thoughts. </p><p><br/>“I- uh, sorry I just.” Janus tried explaining himself deciding to give on that. He turned to the new face. “When did that start budding if I may ask?”</p><p><br/>“About an hour and a half ago. Why?” The stranger asked.</p><p><br/>“Are there any on your knees? I know that sounds weird but I need to know.” Janus asked, receiving a nod from the other person. “Okay, I think we may be soulmates but I do have one question, how were you able to go your whole life without a scratch?”</p><p><br/>“Well I was homeschooled until college and I met Logan there so people never really messed with me. My name is Emile by the way.” They answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Janus,” Janus responded. “I know a lot of people rush into relationships with their soulmates but I would like to take my time if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is completely understandable, would you mind putting your number in my phone so that I have a way to contact you?” Emile asked with the softness of Patton and the smarts of Logan. Janus could already tell that this would be a great experience.</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p><br/>About a week had passed and Janus was getting ready for his first date with Emile. He was nervous, what if he messed up or caused Emile to grow more flowers even if they didn’t want them. Janus was overthinking this and probably making this a bigger deal than necessary but he didn’t know how he could live with himself if he messed up.</p><p><br/>Once he arrived at the coffee shop they agreed on, he saw Emile sitting at a booth with two cups. </p><p><br/>“Patton told me that you like hot chocolate and not coffee so I got you a cup of that,” Emile explained after seeing the confused look on Janus’ face.</p><p><br/>“That is very thoughtful of you Emile. I do want to apologize about all of the flowers you must be getting.” Janus said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.</p><p><br/>“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you always getting hurt? If you don’t want to answer you don’t have to.” Emile asked.</p><p><br/>“Well, I’m guessing you know Remus. Kids at school didn’t like him much because he doesn’t have a soulmate. So people would make remarks about it all the time. I couldn’t just let that happen so I stood up for him. There were other times when people would come after me for my birthmark or assuming that I didn’t have a soulmate. I tried to stay out of as much trouble as I could but it wasn’t easy at our school. It’s started getting better though.” Janus explained.</p><p><br/>From there the date went smoothly and they decided on having another one a week later. Things were looking up for both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>